


The Power of Social Media

by flyakate



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Facebook, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little conversation between friends. (While I realize that in reality, it would make no sense for them to be using Facebook, the whole idea was too funny to pass up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Social Media

Note: Formatting with the use of <http://www.fakebookstatus.com/>. Enjoy!

 


End file.
